Back Breakers
Back Breakers was a professional wrestling tag team formed by Hajime Ohara and Hitoshi Kumano. They were formed after Ohara successfully defended the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship against Kumano. The duo was signed to Pro Wrestling NOAH, where they held the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Back Breakers would split after they lost the titles to Yoshinari Ogawa and Kotaro Suzuki. History On January 7, 2017, Hajime Ohara defeated Taiji Ishimori to win GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. On January 21 Ohara made his first successful title defense against Daisuke Harada. After the match, Hitoshi Kumano challenged Ohara into a title match. On March 12 Ohara made his second successful title defense against Kumano. Following the match's conclusion, Ohara stated in a backstage interview that the two would also be joining forces in the tag team division. On March 25 Kumano and Ohara teamed up with the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions XX (Taiji Ishimori and Hi69) to face RATEL'S in a two out of three falls eight-man tag team match. During the final moments of the match, Kumano and Ohara had miss communication with XX which lead them to lose the match. After the match, Kumano and Ohara attacked XX member Taiji Ishimori and challenged them for their titles. Later Noah announced the title match to be on April 22 during the first day of the Global Tag League. On April 7 Kumano and Ohara announced that their team name would be Back Breakers. On April 22 Kumano and Ohara unsuccessfully challenged XX for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. On May 27 Ohara lost the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship to HAYATA. In July Kumano and Ohara took part of the Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League. They would finish the tournament with four wins and three losses, they lost to MAO and Shunma Katsumata ON the final day of the tournament costing them a place at the finals. From July 7 to July 31, 2018, Kumano and Ohara took part of the Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of four wins and two losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On August 5, Kumano and Ohara were defeated by YO-HEY and HAYATA in the finals of the tournament. On December 16 at Great Voyage in Yokohama vol.2, Kumano and Ohara defeated Hi69 and Minoru Tanaka to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Yoshinari Ogawa and Kotaro Suzuki on February 24, 2019. On May 2, Ohara joined Sugiura-gun. Two days later, Ohara and Kumano faced each for the last time, with Ohara defeating Kumano effectively disbanding Back Breakers. In wrestling *'Kumano's Finishing moves' **''Kumagatame/''Flash Package (Rolling Small Package Hold) **Fisherman's Suplex Hold **''MN'' (Argentine backbreaker) *'Ohara's Finishing moves' **''Devil Ray'' (Arm trap headscissors rolled into a cradle) **''Finnish Forearm'' (Sliding forearm smash) **''Muy Bien'' (Single leg Boston crab with armlock) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Ohara **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) References Category:NOAH teams and stables Category:Japanese promotions teams and stables Category:Tag Teams Category:Pro Wrestling Noah teams and stables